FP - February, 2408
This page chronicles posts #23401-23520 and spans the time of February 1st to February 29th of the year 2408. *FP - January, 2408 *FP - March, 2408 Earth Plots First Week Concerned that CONNOR ALMIN-REESE is now a Changling, MOIRA DEVRIX talks to him and he warns that Hughes is the one to watch. PATRICK REESE seeks out CONNOR, but ultimately believes him that there is more to this than the obvious. MARCUS WOLFE arrives as well, planning with CONNOR on the sly to make it seem like they all believe him before MARCUS seeks out REESE and they plan to take out the Changling. REESE then goes to find Hughes, concerned about him only to find some guards who were knocked out and realizes Hughes is the changling before MARLINA-BELLE REESE tells him of a possible escape route and they kill the Puppetmaster once and for all. When all the drama ends, MARCUS has fun at home with RAHNE WOLFE-DHAJA who is able to distract him with her stories. Wishing to tell JANA KORVIN about J’Pel’s pregnancy, SUROK gives him the report and information during a meeting. RAHNE is at daycare when she meets LANDON SPARKS and sees his tattoos, asking about them before getting a painted on Lamb. For WILLIAM BELL’s birthday, LANDON hangs out with him, bonding more and talking about girls. RAHNE then talks to MARCUS about tattoos and how she wants them when she is older. MARLINA and CONNOR have a dinner for his birthday and talk about getting their marriage back on track. LANDON sends a communication to MATILDA WEISS on subspsace and they get to know each other before he realizes how embarrassing his screen name is. CONNOR and LANDON hang out, talking girls and Willow’s relationship with Noah. Second Week With the inquiries wrapping up, MICHAEL RICHARDSON V and AAPLE THEROUX go to Camp David and relax, sharing their first kiss. CONNOR ALMIN-REESE and MARCUS WOLFE hang out at the bar for his birthday, as well as just to chat. MARCUS goes with NERYS WOLFE to ZHEN’TALLAH and it is confirmed that she is pregnant with a boy. When AAPLE gets too close to JACKSON MOYER and he gets suspicious, he brings her back to SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE’s place only to find out that she is from the future and Sam’s niece. LALI GREENWOOD is planning the Disney Universe vacation with her husband when CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD reigns in the amount of time they will be out and they have a serious talk about how people perceive Lali. CONNOR seeks out MOIRA DEVRIX, prompting them to play out a fantasy of them together in the President’s chair. Since she was found out, AAPLE decides to see KALAL ELBRUNNE II since they are both related and family out of time. LANDON SPARKS and CALEB SPARKS chat about Noah and Willow’s relationship, having some concern for their little sister. CHRISTOPH RABBANIC and MOLLY O’BRIEN get together as he explains he wants to tour around the Federation now he has graduated and she agrees to go with him. MARCUS hopes to keep his family informed about becoming a father again but BENJAMIN WOLFE shows some jealous concerns. MARCUS then announces to RAHNE WOLFE-DHAJA that she will get getting a baby brother – a fact that doesn’t seem all that surprising to her. BEATRICE JAMES makes a special dinner for ABBOTT THAY’s birthday and Valentine’s as they talk about having kids into the future. Third Week Out to celebrate some things, MARLINA-BELLE REESE and WILLIAM BELL get into an argument when she is convinced she has seen Benedict. Liam tries to argue the finer points of letting go. During a normal day at work, MEGAN BELL runs into CONNOR ALMIN CP who has come into the future during a random temporal accident. Realizing who it is, she seeks out help for the boy. When he is allowed to come to get place while waiting on authorization, MEGAN explains the situation to LIAM while CONNOR CP plays video games. BEATRICE JAMES is hanging out with MARLINA at a coffee shop when she asks about the idea of starting her own baking business and is happy to have the support. CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD and LALI GREENWOOD are at Disney Universe when he mentions he wants to home school the girls himself. AAPLE THEROUX and MICHAEL RICHARDSON V go to his place and make love for the first time. CONNOR CP finds MARLINA to be in the Bell apartment and she is tickled to find out this is her husband in the past but shocked at how different they are. MARLINA goes back home and tells CONNOR about the experience but he already knew since Megan called him for advice. CONNOR CP then meets with NOAH FUKUSHIMA who tells him some about the future before explaining he will be going back soon enough. Fourth Week When MICHAEL RICHARDSON V talks to MOIRA DEVRIX about his relationship with Aaple, she gets jealous and it puts her own relationships into perspective. MARLINA-BELLE REESE sits down with one of her fist major interviews after the elections and asks hard questions to MARCUS WOLFE about recent events and the Devrix Presidency. Hearing about a fascinating new planet undergoing weird temporal changes, AAPLE THEROUX asks CHRISTOPH RABBANIC to be a consultant on the study. LANDON SPARKS keeps up his communication with MATILDA WEISS, this time getting to meet CATHERINE WEISS and hitting it off. When CALEB SPARKS has a meeting with MOIRA, she invites him to hang out with her and watch a Parisee Squares playoff game. MARLINA continues with her interviews and asks MARCUS what his opinion of Moyer’s female groupies is – and it isn’t positive. WILLOW SPARKS and NOAH FUKUSHIMA are out for dinner when she tells him things are moving too fast because they live together and their relationship doesn’t feel like the everyday normal ones. MOIRA and CALEB enjoy their time together during the sports game and he gets to see her more competitive side. NOAH realizes he needs to change his life, so he talks to HITOSHI FUKUHIMA and quits his position at Yamato’s to pursue a career as a food critic. One more sports game and CALEB talks more indepth with MOIRA about her life and relationships when she realizes she has a crush on him. She asks him to an after party with other staff including MICHAEL and AAPLE before he confronts her on the tension in hopes he can prevent her from cheating. Cardassia Plots First Week Back on Prime, SISI talks to HOIT UULI about compromises and how she wants to make things work with him but gets the vibe that he isn’t that interested. SISI then talks to JEVRIN VENIK and gets her brothers advice in terms of how she should continue her relationship. Second Week When JORET VENIK goes to the Danan residence, he is shocked by how much CHASAMA DANAN has forgotten and seemingly getting worse. He realizes she needs to be checked out by the doctors and they find a tumour on her brain. Third Week Deciding to go through with surgery, CHASAMA DANAN is taken away while FREN DANAN and JORET VENIK discuss how things will be handled into the future. Fourth Week When CHASAMA DANAN wakes up from her surgery, FREN DANAN warns JORET VENIK that she doesn’t remember much. Joret soon finds out she has no idea who he is, but he is determined to help anyway. Deep Space Nine Plots First Week Finally figuring out how to fix things, MARIEL OKEA gets SISI VENIK and SENDRA MYSEN-UNA all back into their own bodies. Sisi talks to Mariel and solidifies that they are going to remain friends and are happy for the other person. Third Week When OSHA LET arrives to the station, she is welcomed by DELANEY NORAD who is there to process her applications and get her settled into the area. MARIEL OKEA and MALCOM PARKER bond at Quarks over their RS experiences. Fourth Week Now settled on Bajor, ELLIANA TREDWAY and MATILDA catch up regarding their kids and about Mattie’s interest in a new guy. Romulan Plots Second Week On the planet for over the month they anticipated, ANI DAMAR-VENIK and TOREL DAMAR are interrogating a science member who was developing the Thermo-pox virus before murdering him. Third Week When they are after the last scientist, ANI DAMAR-VENIK with TOREL DAMAR and DARIN VENIK are compromised, leaving Torel to be taken by the Romulan government. ANI gets back to the hide out when she and DARIN argue with CELAR BERN and KALISA BERN about protocol and how they are going to rescue Torel. Flashforwards Plots Fourth Week When RAHNE WOLFE-DHAJA is on Bajor and seeking the Kostamojin to have more memories of her time as Jalara, she finds out from SULLAN OPAKA that the book is missing. RAHNE takes mesch anyway and seeks out the Pah-Wraith at the firecaves and is stopped by DAX WOLFE who has come to check up on her. They get into an argument, prompting her to explain that she no longer wants to see him or be his rokai. Past Plots - Flashbacks Fourth Week More memories come to Rahne as SARISH JALARA, driven by the wraith convinces CHALAN JALARIK that the military isn’t as honourable as he once thought it may have been. #02 February, 2408 2408 #02 2408 #02